Servitude A Death Knight's Story
by Valihel
Summary: The story of a young man twisted by the corruption of the Lich King. As he struggles to go through the cards life has delt him, the icy outter shell begins to break. What will it take to crack the wall that shields a man shrouded in Darkness?
1. Servitude

Disclaimer: Blizzard Entertainment owns World of Warcraft and everything associated. And my soul.

* * *

**_Lethendis' story - Part I: Servitude _**

* * *

A Night elf walked through rows upon rows of book shelves, unable to find exactly what he was searching for. Flicking his forest green hair in agitation, he continued on through the rows. It had to be here, he told himself. 

His golden eyes tinted with a slight redness wandered over the covers of thousands of leather bound books, until spotting exactly what he sought - A book, go figure. Bound in hide of the deepest midnight color, dust of age having settled on its spine.

Taking the book from the shelf, the elf blew off some of the dust and sat down in a near by chair, opening the tome to the first page.

* * *

The high piched wail pierced the air like a lance, stealing the warmth from everything in the spance of a few moments. 

"On your knees, you pitiful wretches!"

The voice was unearthly and commanding, every creature in attendance fell upon their knees in obedience.

He was grinning. If one could call it that. How does a skull grin? Yet at that moment, that was the only fitting description. The lich looked over upon the gathered force with dead, empty sockets.

The aroma of death was overwhelming; any normal creature would have lost conciousness long ago. Yet, those still alive that gathered there were from from "normal".

Death surrounded everything. THe undead soldiers were lined up and staring mindlessly at their master. Still, in attendance sat a handful of Death Knights upon their wretched undead steeds. Still alive, still breathing, and armored in the bones of the dead.

The collection of Knights caugh the Lich's attention.

"Ahh.. the favored of the Lich King himself! Welcome, Captains. Welcome."

In response, each of the Death Knights bowed their heads in acknowledgement. Appart from that, they sat motionless on their mounts, much like their undead companions. The Lich continued on.

"This night we have a new one among us, to join our cause. He has showed much potential and great efforts in his trials."

Again, those in attendance had the distinct impression that the undead creature before them was indeed, grinning.

"Step forward, Lethen."

One Knight of the collection dismounted imediately from his steed, and walked towards the Lich. It was time to claim his prize.

The Death Knight took off his Helm and held it by his side as he shook out his long mane of dark black hair. His green eyes gave off an eerie glow that locked onto the empty sockets of the lich.

"You have done well, young Death Knight. I am sure you eagerly await your reward."

If the deathly chill of the Lich bothered the man, he did not show it in the least.

The Lich turned from the Death Knight and motioned toward a bubbling cauldron behind him with a fleshless hand.

"You have done well indeed, Lethen! Many Paladins have fell to your hands, including your own beloved father."

A cackle bubbled out of the Lich. Family love, it seemed, was one of the sweet things it cheerished.

"You are deserving a better weapon to benefit our cause. Toss away your little toy sword, boy. Rise and stand as a man."

With that, the Lich pulled roughly on the bubbling cauldron, spilling its vile green contents.

The acid, for that was indeed what was in the cauldron, seeped from the overturned cauldron across the blighted soil upon which they stood, stopping just inches from touching Lethen's armor.

Once the acid dissipated and was absorbed by the soil, the true contents were exposed.

The remains of a skeleton littered the ground infront of the young Death Knight.

Meanwhile, the Lich began chanting an arcane spell of dark origin. The words were spoke in a language that none could comprehend, yet their effects were evident imediately. In the midst of its casting, the skeleton's bones glowed with a sickening green light, as some broke and bent, converging together into some odd shaped thing.

A weapon.

The skull at the top suited itself as a mace-head, the handle being made from the vertebrae of the spine. Various other bones jutted out at angles along the handle, giving it a sinister look. Upon completion of the spell, the weapon floated towards Lethen, handle first.

"You will find that the bones will be much stronger than any metal. Your own blood and bones will serve you well indeed."

The Knight understood now; his own 'blood and bones'.

The bones of his Father.

Lethen reached out and grasped the Bone Hammer by the spine-handle and looked up at the Lich.

"Who are you, Death Knight?"

The Lich's wailing voice tore through the air. Lethen didn't hesitate.

"I am Lethen, former Paladin brought up by my cur of a father for the good of the 'Light'. I will destroy anything I am commanded to. I belong to the Lich King and will forever be his hand in all matters."

He had the urge to kneel before the Lich, and gave in to the feeling; his hand never leaving the handle of the hammer.

The Lich looked at him intensely, if one could call it that.

"Who gave you that name, Death Knight?"

Every word was dripping in chilling cold, yet the Knight didn't dare shiver. A sign of weakness would cost him his life, but his answer still came. Only his voice was drenched in bitterness.

"My father."

There was only silence as living and dead eyes watched the scene. Breaking the silence was another cackle from the Lich.

"Then arise, Lethendis! Be reborn in the glory of your King, your true father! Let others hear your name and tremble, for you shall command the might of the Scourge!"

The Death Knight's face was as emotionless as a corpse as he stood facing the Lich.

"I live only to serve."

* * *

Booted feet in the darkest metal walked through the blighted and charred land. In the distance, screams of the dying, or soon to be, could be heard. Those sounds were music, that echoed through every inch of the air. Such a vile melody. 

His black hair was blowing in the midnight wind, almost appearing auburn from the firelight of the burning houses that tinged the air. The glowing fire-flies of embers peppered the skies above his destination.

Clangs of metal on metal interrupted the song of death that seemed intwined with the wind. The 'would be' defenders were still alive, still fighting.

"Report."

His voice held the slightest hint of magic as it hissed from his lips, as an undead warrior limped over towards him to preform its duty. It spoke in an unearthly and emotionless voice.

"Undead met band of paladins while attack. Cutting through our forces. Only half of living left alive, rest dead from frost wyrms. Battle will be won in nearly--"

Its last statement was cut off as a glimmering head of a hammer smashed down into the undead's skull, leaving the rest of its body to crumple limply to the ground. Behind it, the paladin equipped with the holy hammer and a shining silver shield gasped at the man before him; taking in his appearance. Seeing that he was a living creature.

"You.. foul cur! The Light shall cleanse your kind!"

Lethendis looked at the undead warrior delivering his report with a frown. Turning his attention back to the charging paladin, a look of disgust washed onto his visage. He snapped his bone-hammer out and sneered at the other, older man. Both weapons clashed against one another, dark sparks exploding on impact.

"You dare stand against the might of the Lich King?"

The two men of Darkness and Light gritted their teeth as they glared at each other from weapon point.

"What's wrong with you, man? Look around you! Don't you see what you cause to your race, your people!"

A number of images flashed through the Death Knight's mind at that moment. A man shouting at his wife and child as they huddled in a dark corner. A small boy looking in a mirror at his bruised face. A coffin holding the boy's mother in its embrace, her fragile face still showing the marks of recent beatings. The Knight shut his eyes against the endless flood of images that plagued his mind. Grinding his teeth, he spat at the man of "Light" before him.

"All of your wretched Order deserves to be extinquished from Azeroth. I will achieve that by serving the Lich King."

The elder paladin eyed the young man before him and backed away slowly.

"You don't need to do this, to hurt all these people, and yourself. Even if you no fully comprehend the destruction you are causing."

Lethendis grinned with a crazed expression at his adversary. The bone mace smashed against the paladin's shield with another shower of black sparks.

"I know exactly what I am doing and welcome it! Die, and let your 'light' protect you eternally."

Whipping the mace up and sending it down in a powerful slash, the bone-mace crushed against the shining shield of the paladin with such force that he was knocked to the ground.

On his hands and knees, the paladin gasped for air that was blasted from him by the blow. Lethendis kicked the man in the stomach, flipping him onto his back.

The paladin spat up blood as his head rolled back from the flip. He whispered something, something that was unable to be heard over the shrieks of the near-by battle. 'Take care of my..' water? His water? What was this dying man babbling about? Still, it mattered little to the Death Knight.

Lethendis raised his mace above his head, ready to bring its skull-like head down upon his immobilized opponent.

"You have been found unfit to serve the Lich King. Die."

The mace hissed in the cold wind as if it was eager to drink in the task assigned to it. Yet, right as the mace descended down, about to smash into the chest of the Paladin, a terrible shriek cut into the darkness of Lethendis' mind like a jagged knife.

"Daddy!"

It was too late by the time he heard the high pitched scream. The man wasn't talking about water at all.

His daughter.

In that instant, the paladin's light was extinquished faster than a heart beat. Everything was silent except for the weeping of the child on the battle field of death. The melody was ending.

* * *

A skeletal hand without flesh held the child by the throat, her crystal blue eyes misted with fear, pain, and loss. 

"Let go of her."

The skeleton did not heed the Death Knight's commanding tone, it stood motionless, holding the little girl in its grasp. It sparked Lethendis' anger like a wild fire to dry leaves.

"I said let her go!"

The skull head of the mace whipped out and smashed into the skeleton's own skull. Skeletal fingers fell loose from the child's neck, and she slipped to her knees gasping for air. Chocking on blighted dust of the skeleton and her own tears.

Lethendis knelt down infront of the little girl, and she looked at him with more fear than she ever felt. The killer of her father.

"Who are you?"

The little girl blinked at him once before she burried her face in her hands, crying. Lethendis' sickly green glowing eyes watched her closely. He didn't know there was a child about. They should be spared from such things as this, he thought. He shook her, asking his question again.

"Who are you?"

Just looking at him seemed to make her cray, but she only bit her lip and looked away from him, even as a chilling voice cut through the air.

"What is the meaning of this?

Empty sockets of the Lich's skull looked from the skeleton on the ground with its skull caved in, to the little girl, and finally to the Death Knight with blood splattered on his face and armor.

Lethendis held his composure, but the little girl was not immune to such things, the icy chill of the Lich's presence chillded her deep inside, like the warmth was stolen from her heart. Even though she feared the Death Knight, she scampered away from the undead monster, clinging to the Knight's leg. Drawing a befuddled look from the Knight. Lethendis respectively returned his gaze to the Lich.

"I request that this girl be places in my custody. This undead servant containing her refused to follow my commands to release her to me."

The Knight motioned towards the broken skeleton. Yet, the Death Knight's statemenet made diabolical laughter errupt from the Lich.

"A knew play thing, eh? As you wish, Death Knight Lethendis."

Glancing once more at the skeleton with its skull crushed, the undead thing struck a black streak of magic into the air next to it. Stepping through the Gate, the Lich was gone in moments.

The door to a burnt out house was shoved open, as Lethendis and the little girl walked into the burnt shack, all that was left of the Scourge's attack.

He still didn't know anything about her except that she was the daughter of the paladin. The paladin that he had killed. She refused to speak to him. She only watched him and would begin to cry whenever he tried to speak to her. Still, he continued to press her for information.

"Where do you live?"

Just a blink, then more tears that stained her face. Taking out a piece of bread from his satchel, he stuck it in her small hands. She didn't need any encouragement to eat it. It was obvious she had not eaten recently.

The Death Knight stood looking out of a dark window, considering the events that had came to pass. It was still dark out, and that darkness seemed to overwhelm and consume everything in sight, like a hungry beast. The same hue of Darkness matched the Knight's soul, as if he was staring at a mirror, while he stood looking into the darkness of the night.

The paladin was a fool to bring his daughter traveling, yet what was pasted was past. She was experiencing shock at seeing her own father destroyed in an instant. Her silence would most likely last a long while, although apparently irony had other motives.

"Stormwind."

Her voice was soft and fragile when she spoke, like a morning breeze. That single word, a place Lethendis knew quite well. He didn't look at the girl as she spoke to him that word, but that was all she needed to say. He was wanted by every 'just' order of humans. Having been there only months before, the Nobles and Paladins of Stormwind were not pleased with Lord Loreseeker being killed by his own son.

Lethendis didn't know this girl's father, but no doubt he had recognized Lethendis as who he was. Lethen, son of the Lord Loreseeker. Quiet little Lethen, always sitting by himself, always alone. No one ever expected the action he took in his life. But nor did any of the other paladins in Stormwind know who his father truely was when away from the Battle field and the Cathedral. Thinking of his father sickened the Death Knight.

But this girl wasn't an abused daughter of a selfish and corrupted man. The paladin's last daying words were about his daughter's well being. How different was her father in comparison to his own. And now they were both dead.

These thoughts shook the Death Knight to the core.

One thought entered his mind, though. A foolsih and dangerous thought.

He had to get her home.

Within an hour, the two souls were traveling on a dark road, surrounded by shadows. The Death Knight had only told the little girl that they were leaving.

"Where are we going?"

Her voice was still as soft as a dying whisper being blown away by a fading breeze. Lethendis didn't slow his pace, didn't look at her, for fear of seeing the hope that would invade her eyes would be too much for him to stand. The single word echoed in his mind again and again.

"Home."

* * *

The air was cold. Colder than any living creatures could bear to live in. Yet this was far from a haven of the living. Two fleshless beings could be seen hovering above the ground. Animated by ancient and dark magics, they conversed in ethereal voices that seemed to echo death with every word. The two of them were stationed at the Icecrown, home of the Lich King himself. 

"He is an odd one. Tell me, why did you let one such as him into our ranks?"

The speaker's bones were clad in robes that held dark jewels sewn into the rotting fabric. Kel'Thuzad himself.

"My lord, he has shown great efforts in our cause. Why, no matter if he is the son of a paladin! His heart is as black as midnight, he deserves the honor in serving us. Yet.. that girl.."

"Yes, that girl," The elder Lich began,

"The daughter of a paladin, to bring the Light into the darkness of our friend? Why should we allow that dangerous weapon to spurr the minds of our chosen? Clearly this must be stopped."

The lesser Lich nodded his agreement.

"What do you propose we do, my lord?"

"Why, we simply eliminate that barb in our plans! The little girl should be simple prey."

They both joined in an eerie cackle that would've shacken any living being to chills of undeath.

* * *

He never called for it. That undead steed was never called throughout the trip. Hunter was bothersome, but Lethendis made sure to keep the child that was with him in his care well fed and rested for the journey they undertook. 

But how was he supposed to do this? Knock on the Stormwind doors and drop off a little girl at the Cathedral? It was unlikely he'd leave with his life, if he could even leave at all. What spurred the Death Knight on he couldn't say. Only thinking of the child made him question everything. Already had her childhood been damaged.

They never spoke through the course of the months that it took them to travel from Nother Lordaeron to Southern Azeroth. The little girl didn't complain once to the Dark Knight that took care of her. Despite her young age, she knew that returning to her, and even his 'home', bothered him greatly. Below the black armor and expressionless mask, there was a hurricane of emotions fueling his motices, even if she wasn't sure what those motives were.

They were closer now, almost a week's walk to the Stormwind gates, but they traveled only in darkness, for Lethendis' sake. As they neared the area, however, he shielded himself in a dark brown cloak, hiding his weapons, armor, and identity beneath its folds. The first guard patrol paid them little attention.

A small campfire crackled in the darkness where the little girl and Knight sat. They were to be at Stormwind within a day. On that night he spoke to her, attempting to put a some-what gentle tone in his voice.

"I need you to tell me where you live in Stormwind. We won't have much time once we enter."

"In the Mage Quarter."

A magic user? Maybe her father had some liking for the Arcane? Odd, but not unheard of.

"I will bring you to the Cathedral. If they discover who, what I am, I need you to flee immediately for your home. Once I am gone, tell them anything they question you about."

Her eyes were fixed on the fire, but she nodded. Lethendis turned his gaze from her whcih settled on his gloved hands. He sighed.

"Please forgive me for what I have done."

He didn't look at her, but he knew tears in her eyes were leaking out, no matter how hard she tried to prevent them not to.

Lethendis took his gauntlets off and put his hands to his neck, unbinding a necklace that he was wearing. His eyes drifted over the symbol of a Lion with the Lordaeron "L" insignia.

He placed it in her hands.

"Keep this with you, it will protect you from the shadows of this world."

She was silent.

He shut his eyes as he listened to the wind blow through the trees of Elwynn Forest, even as he felt small arms wrap around him and hug him tightly, even with the heavy armor he wore. Her small voice joined in with the song of the wind that blew through him.

"I forgive you. Thank you."

Lethendis looked down at the small child holding onto himl his mother's amulet around her neck. He felt a single tear slide down his face as he looked at her. Soon after, he too fell into dreams along with the little gril, who he didn't even know the name of. Part of his cold insides felt cracked with what he felt. May the Light protect her.

The next morning, Lethendis gathered his items and threw the heavy cloak around him, the little girl taking hold of his gloved hand with her as they walked towards the walled city.

The sun was shining that day, causing Lethendis to squint, making passing guards eye him, but paying him little attention. A part of him was so used to the darkness; walking in sunlight felt weakening and uneasy.

The Dark Knight's blood was pumping with every step he took, his pulse thundering in his ears. It took great effort not to subconciously crush the little girl's fragile hand.

Approaching the Cathedral of Light, the sound of bells echoed in his mind. This was what he had to do. He had to think of the little girl holding his hand, he had to think about her well being and alter it from the path that he interrupted. He had to hope that her mother, or someone else would care for her in the coming years. Her father's blood is on his hands, he would take care of his daughter.

A small part of him whispered in his mind, hoping the paladins in the Cathedral would recognize him as who he was and cut down his future. Regardless of the whispers, he kept holding the little girl's hand as they both walked up the stone steps of the Cathedral.

Together.


	2. Redemption

**_Lethendis' Story - Part II: Redemption_**

* * *

"Father, I'm telling you what I saw! Hordes of undead overcoming our band.. All the paladins but me were ultimately slaughtered..! I saw.. this is almost as horrible as when Lord Loreseeker was killed by that filthy.."

The young man babbled on to the elder priest within the Cathedral of Light, clutching a dirty bandage over his face. Unfortunately, his thoughts were interupted by the great wooden doors of the Cathedral slowly creeking open.

A man cloaked in dark brown cloth strode through the huge doorway; a little girl holding his hand. Despite the heavy coverings the man wore, the clink of armor could be heard.

For a near horrific moment, the elder priest saw Arthas in the man walking towards him. Thankfully, he knew it was his mind playing tricks on him, yet it still reminded that terrible even in the history of Lordaeron. Even though the man's face was veiled by the brown cloth he wore, it made the priest ponder his identity. Was he a priest of some sort?

The priest's son on the other hand, looked at the little girl. She looked familiar somehow.. but he couldn't quite remember.

The man walked towards the high priest, after taking a moment to glance around the entry way of the Cathedral, his child companion looked worried about something. Scared, almost.

"Welcome to the Cathedral of Light, good sir. Is there anything I can assist you with?" It was the typical greeting the priest gave new-comers.

He didn't respond. Nor did he look at the priest, either.

"..this child.." His voice was hoarse and gutteral.

"This child requires sanctuary.. which I am.. unable to give."

He paused again, his face seemed to be pointed to the ground. It was difficult to tell with the cloth that shrouded his head.

"I was.. hoping I could leave her here.. in your safety."

The priest looked at the child holding the man's hand, and saw his son doing the same. The man let go of the girl's hand, which he followed with a nod of his cloaked head. She walked timidly forward towards the priest, as her guardian stood motionless.

Lifting his head, though, the man watched the child's movements with glowing eyes.

Sickly green glowing eyes.

"You.." The priest's voice was a near whisper, but his son seemed to have reached the same conclusion as he had. He whipped out his shining longsword and pointed it at the cloaked man.

"Father! This is the same man who killed Lord Goldsteel!"

The sickly green eyes narrowed on the young paladin who had recognized him.

"Lethen returns to us at last, it seems."

The priest's words seemed to freeze the moment. But the man's movements broke the spell as the dark brown robe fell to the floor, revealing a man clad in shimmering black armor of the deepest night, adorned with skulls. Long dark hair shared the same hue as the armor he wore.

"I am.. not that child I once was, milord."

"I came to that understanding as I look upon the man before me. Why have you dared shown yourself within this hallowed place?"

The Dark Knight's eyes flickered to the priest's son who still held his sword pointed at the man before them. If they could even consider him a man.

"Sabastien, put your sword away, boy." His son looked at his father, surprised. Yet he obeyed and sheathed his sword.

"Tell me, Lethen, why you have came here. I had thought you destroyed enough of your father's legacy to last a lifetime."

The Death Knight ignored the barb.

"I came here.. to protect the child of the man I had killed. His dying words as my mace stole the life from him was concerning his daughter. I've.. come to repent."

Sabastien spat at the Death Knight's words.

"A little too late for that, isn't it, you pitiful wretch?"

Lethendis glared at the foolish young man.

"Silence your tongue, coward. You who flees from a battle calling me wretched? Quiet your voice or I shall silence it for you."

The Dark Knight's comment stung the young lad deeply. He gritted his teeth and continued to glare at the enemy standing before him.

"I wish that you take care of her. As you can see, I am.. unfit to do that."

The elder priest nodded. Maybe there was some humanity left in this man. Still, his crimes were too great.

"You would sacrifice your own life for a child, yet you would kill your own father?"

"Yes."

Sabastien winced. He had always greatly admired Lord Loreseeker. Yet, the high priest thought, this entire situation put each of the men in this room in great danger. Including himself.

"You.. people here knew nothing of my family or my father. I am disgusted by even the fact that his blood runs in my veins."

Nerves finally snapping, Sabastien yanked his longsword out in a downward slash at the disrespectful Dark Knight.

A clang of metal was heard beneath the black sparks that errupted from the same origin. Lethendis was clutching Sabastien's longsword in his gauntletted hand.

"Be gald I won't crush the life from your body.. for now."

No other words were uttered by the Dark Knight as what seemed to be black liquid seeping along the length of the young paladin's sword.

In an instant, the blade shattered.

The foolish lad holding the bladeless hilt was flung backward, away from the minor explosion. Lethendis turned his attention back to the priest.

"Forgive me. I did not come here to shed blood."

The priest nodded, he knew the Death Knight would not kill in this place. Not this time, anyway.

"Lethen.."

"Do not call me that. I am Lethendis, Death Knight of the Lich King."

The priest grimmaced. Apparently the rumors he had heard, his son's own story, was true. The Lich King was still striving to bolster his ranks.

"Lethendis, then.. you must know I can't allow you to just walk freely from this place. Your crimes are too great, my son."

He nodded, his shimmering green eyes not holding any emotion.

"I know this."

"Do you intent to kill this old man who now stands in your way?"

The Dark Knight hesitated by the old man's blunt comment.

"I know well of the consequences of my.. past actions when I entered the city gates. I shall not slay any while I am currently here. You must do as you will."

The little girl, who was silent up until now, cried out and rushed at the Dark Knight; a trail of golden hair behind her. She clutched desperately to his armored leg, finally catching onto what her 'protector' intended to do.

"No! Don't.. d-don't leave me.. don't take something else from me.. please.."

She sobbed hysterically against the dark metal of Lethendis' armor. His glowing eyes watched her, as he dropped to his knee and placed his hands on her shoulders. Corrupted eyes meeting the tear stained orbs of a child.

"This is.. what I must do. You'll be safe here. You'll.. always be in danger around me. I cannot allow that. Be safe, keep the necklace with you at all times."

She nodded to him as she flung her arms around him and hugged him tightly, before he stood back on his feet, looking at the priest.

"Call the guards. Tell them the mad man who has slain Lord Loreseeker has returned for more blood. Tell them to hurry before any life is stolen."

The old priest nodded at the young man, taking the sobbing girl's hand, he led her to the exit of the Cathedral. He hesitated as his eyes rested on his unconcious son, still laying in a crumpled heap on the floor.

After both the little girl and the priest was gone, Lethendis sat on an old stone bench in the side of the temple. He remembered always sitting on it as a boy.

There, Lethendis waited for the Stormwind Guards to come and take it all away.

* * *

Many troubled thoughts passed through Kelena's mind as she walked with the old priest to fetch the guards and have Lethendis arrested.

She had missed her father terribly, and she still wasn't sure if she would ever overcome that loss. But there were more pressing things. Her father's killer would finally face justice.

But would he?

Travelling with the Death Knight for such a time, she saw how well he cared for her, even though she was the child of an enemy. There was something beneath his dark armor and cold exterior that the man had blacked out. And now he was going to be imprisoned, or worse.

It was all too much for a little girl to handle.

The priest and her were passing through the park on the way to fetch the guard. Tears streaming down her face with every step they took.

She made up her mind in an instant. Yanking her hand from the old man, she sprinted away from him, knowing his old bones wouldn't ever be able to catch up.

Not being able to think clearly in her distressed state, she darted into the nearest and emptiest building she could find. Unfortunately for her, that building happened to be an abandoned and run down inn. The entire interior seemed to be coated in spider webs.

She had to hide somewhere, she told herself, if only for a little while. After all, she had already experienced much worse horrors than a scary old inn.

That's what she told herself, anyway, until she began to hear the whispers.

They sounded like nonsense, at first. Yet as she wandered deeper into the compound, they became more distinct. Unearthly whispers, taking her deeper into the building.

It was like she was a puppet, in that time. Being pulled and led on towards that destination, whatever that might be.

She didn't know how long she walked, or the path she took. There seemed to be a catacomb complex beneath the inn, but she couldn't stop her feet from carrying her deeper on. The whispers swirled around her like a whirlwind, it blocked out all other senses.

She stopped abruptly as she felt it pull at the strands of her heart and sould, trying to steal them from her.

Before the child, stood a portal of dark and volatile magic. It seemed to bubble as a slice in space and time. The whispers surrounding her seemed to radiate out from within the depths of the portal. Its destination masked with the unstable energies.

"Come," it called to her.

"Your future awaits."

Kelena found herself unable to resist the call. Even as she walked into the bubbling portal, taken to a world far from her own.

* * *

He was chained to the stone wall, the thick iron shackles cutting into his wrists.

He had been stripped of all belongings except for a loin cloth for the barest decency. The skull embedded dark armor, the skeletal mace made from the bones of his father, all taken from him while he was imprisoned.

His fate, it seemed, was still being decided. Even though he knew what the outcome would be.

Lethendis' thoughts drifted back to his awaited capture. Being dragged through the streets of Stormwind and spat upon by the public. He gritted his teeth in disgust, despite the feeling of knowing righteous justice would finally be done. Still, his bitter thoughts couldn't help but overtake him.

"I'll make them pay." He muttered to himself.

He didn't know how long he sat there in the hours of the night, unable to see the passage of the sun from his enclosed cell. When were those noble puppets going to finally reach their decision? Death seemed to be preferable to sitting in a cell, wasting away. At the very least, the Lich King would reward his efforts in death.

But would he? That thought brought a grimmace to Lethendis' face. At least the child was safe now, of that, he was glad. Maybe, in a small way, he had finally attoned for his sins.

However, those thoughts were interrupted by screams echoing from the upper levels of the prison complex. It was sounding as if the commotion was heading towards his own cell. The sounds he had heard sparked the Dark Knight's interest.

From the stair way at the end of the hall, errupted two beams of thick blackness. Screams still echoing from the floors above.

Out of the dust clearing from the stairway, clad in a slightly and splattered midnight colored robes, strode a High Elf. The darkness of the robes clashed greatly with the fair skin and pale golden hair. The elf took great care in dusting the debris off of himself.

"Tsk! What filth! The bloodstains will never cease to plague me!"

The elf continued to grumble to himself until it finally noticed Lethendis staring out of his cell, watching the elf with great interest.

"Foolish humans.. You could at least pipe up when I go to the digusting trouble of looking for you."

The elf sighed and rumaged through the pouches along his robes, drawing a befuddled look from the imprisoned Death Knight.

"Ah yes.. damned things always being misplaced.."

Lethendis might've even asked him what he meant by those words, for how curious he was of the elf. But all thoughts of communication were quickly severed as the High Elf began to weave his arms in spell casting.

_A'fel-le a shandor-ka.._

The barred cell door was obliterated in an instant, engulfed in a cloud of blackness. Lethendis fortunately had the good sense to throw himself to the back of the cell when he saw the elf beginning to cast a spell.

With the destruction of the doors, however, brought a new cloud of dust, making the elf cough and swear.

"It never ends!" Which he then tried desperately to dust himself off.

"By the Scale's name, what are you doing just sitting there for? Foolish humans.."

"My.. equipment.." the Death Knight stammered the words out, shocked by the elf's destructive display of power.

"Equipment? What are you babbling.. Oh. Armor and those foolish trinkets. Tsk, if you must."

The elf, with a sweeping and graceful, if even careless, gesture snapped his elegantly long fingers. All of Lethendis' armor appeared at his feet. Everything but the skull-mace. Regaining his composure, Lethendis voiced his thoughts.

"What of my weapon?"

"Weapon? Oh. The mace." The elf sword in what must've been the elven language.

"We don't have time for this nonsense! Now dress yourself and we shall leave this disgusting hole in the ground. You are quite safe in my care, but I would like to refrain from slaughtering any more of these petty humans than is deemed necessary."

Lethendis nodded, a slighty stab of loss concerning his weapon. It didn't matter, everything could be replaced. The Knight quickly concerned himself with strapping on his skull adorned plate armor.

"Human blood is such a bother.." more of the elf's grumbles could be heard as the Death Knight finished dressing.

"Finally ready are you? Good." the elf bagan rumaging through his pockets anew until he drew from within them a long and curved kris.

The High Elf seemed to be bored as he chanted the words of command to himself. During the casting, the elf sliced the dagger through the skin of his palm. As the oddly black blood oozed out, he threw his hand foward, expelling the blood into the air, ready for the droplets to fall to the earth.

Except they never did. The numerous droplets of blood were held in the air by an invisable force. As the elf continued to chant, the small droplets of blood expanded and grew, joining together and ultimately creating a large and watery-black portal.

"Well, do you just plan to stand there? There are things to be done, my little knight, and you have yet to see them."

Lethendis looked from the blood-portal to the strange elf with the same impatient expression stamped on his face. After a moment's hesitation, Lethendis walked through the bloody gateway.

"Foolish humans.."

The elf grinned wickedly and followed after the Death Knight. When they were gone, and many hours later when the massacred bodies of every human in the guard house was discovered, all that remained in Lethendis' cell was a shimmering pool of black blood on the cold, stone floor.

* * *

The small figure sat in a circle of runes. They were of yellow-green magics, hovering in the blood-tinged air. In front of the enclosed figure, stood a massive demon. Despite its hulking frame, it was a creature who worshipped the destructive magics of the nether.

"Your sight is pitiful. You must reach outward, break the protective runes stunting your vision. Do this now."

The voice was eerie and deep, shaking the ground beneath the both of them.

The figure concentrated on its given task, grinding teeth together in the process. One of the hovering yellow runes that was bobbing in the circle froze in place. A moment later, it shattered. The dark figure panted, the effort to break of of the runes being more than it expected.

Meanwhile, the demon grinned wickedly at the power the small figure had exerted. The progress was going well indeed. Snapping its massive fingers, the rune-circle vanished, leaving the small figure still panting to itself.

"Most excellent. Rest, regain your strength. Tomorrow we push forward in conquering and breaking the Arcane. Your progress is coming along nicely."

The figure stood up from its sitting position and shook out her long golden hair, streaked with blackness. She looked at the demom, her instructor in the Arcane, and nodded.

"I understand. I await the new paths we shall explore next, great one."

The massive demon bowed to the woman and hulked off to its own domain. Leaving the woman alone to gather her thoughts. So much time had passed..

But there was still much to be done.

* * *

A cloud of dust errupted from the skeleton guard as a ball of dark magic detonated it. The Lich had to vent its anger somehow, after all.

"You mean to tell me.. That my prized Death Knight, whom I've had great plans for, waltzed into Stormwind with a little girl, became imprisoned, and now simply vanished!"

The Human soldier, still wearing the tabard of the Stormwind Guard, quivered in fear before the undead creature. Despite the powers promised to the foolish man if he helped to assist the scourge, he was already regretting his decision to do so.

"Y-y-yes-s m-m-milord.."

It was amazing the human could even speak. The Lich, however, screamed a piercing and furious howl, angered that his precious toy had disappeared.

"What is it you pitiful fools do in your wretched city? How do you let someone simply disappear!"

The young guard had already given his account of what had happened more than once. All the human guards in the guard house holding Lethendis had been found dead. If they were intact, anyway. Whatever had swept through the guard house had torn appart and obliterated those within.

All except for Lethendis. His cell was broken and empty when the building was searched.

"M-milord.. I-I've already t-told y-you.."

The rest of the man's sentence was crushed as the Lich lifted the lesser being from his feet, suspended in the air by the magic possessed by the Lich.

Still hovering in the air, the man struggled against invisable bonds. The Lich brought the man closer to its skull-like face.

"Do you think your petty excuses hold any meaning?"

The guard quivered at the chilling cold of the voice. Even through the paralysis of fear, he knew something terrible was going to happen.

And that terrible thing indeed happened. The Lich, as if still breathing, took a huge intake of air. But it wasn't air it inhaled, the very essence of the man before the Lich was torn from him, being sucked in by the undead creature.

After consuming its meal, the lich tossed the lifeless husk to the side, its undead mind still fuming at the change of plans.

* * *

Upon stepping out from the blood-like portal, the two humanoids entered a dark chamber, dimmly lit by torches lining the earthen walls.

The rhythmic sounds of war drums assaulted their ears.

"By the Scale, they never quiet, do they.." The elf continued to grumble to itself. Lethendis had never listened to the war drums of the tribal races of Azeroth, but there most definately was some sort of clan within these halls. War shouts echoed from deeper within the caverns to match the rhythm of the drums. The high elf shook his head in irritation.

"Damnable orcs.."

His mutterings died away instantly as both he and his Death Knight companion stopped abruptly.

Two glowing orange eyes gleamed within the depths of the cavern, causing the High Elf to sweep into a respectful bow. Lethendis stood on his feet. What sort of place had he been taken to?

"My Lord, I have brought to you the, er, human you have request."

Whatever the thing was, it stood up to its full height, puffs of sulfuric smoke radiating outward from the creature. Lethendis was amazed at the size of the thing, even though he couldn't see what it exactly was.

"Ner'zuhl's new puppet.. how delightful."

The ancient voice shook the earth, and seemed to compress all the life that was in the room. It inspired a sense of fear and awe in the Death Knight. Which was, of course, an uncommon feeling, having delt with nothing but undeath for the past months.

"You have done well in bringing him here, Aerekath. You shall be rewarded indeed."

The High Elf grinned at the comment.

"Why, my lord, you know how I love to kill humans. It is so very dull always stuck in this cavern."

The think veiled in darkness seemed to chuckle, a diabolical sound like rocks grinding together.

"Step into the shadows, Lethendis. Look upon me."

Some of the fear and awe still dulled the Dark Knight's movements, but he complied with the thing's wishes and stepped closer to it within the shadows.

His eyes finally adjusting and giving off a faint green glow, the light from the torches assisted in unmasking the creature. Flickers of firelight reflected off the metallic black scales of the beast. But it could hardly be called a beast. Tendrils of smoke billowed out from its nostrals as it breathed.

A massive black dragon.

It looked at Lethendis through shimmering and piercing amber eyes. The Dark Knight found itself locked in its gaze.

"Do you know who I am, human?"

Lethendis could only shake his head.

"I am Luracifron, Black Drake Commander of my Brother, Nefarion. Welcome to the Blackrock Spire, young Death Knight."

The comment left the man shaked and confused, and unsure of what his future would hold.

* * *

"The arcane corrupts all who is too weak to control it.."

The words echoed in the woman's mind as she continued to stare at the glowing shard of harded arcane crystals. Beads of sweat dotted her forehead as she concentrated.

"To break it, you must become more powerful within than the magics you hope to wield.."

A small hair-line crack appeared in the crystal. More sweat slid down her face, she quivered from the strain that was put on her mind. But she had to concentrate, she had to push herself.

She had to become powerful.

Heaving a strained breath from within, the crystal shattered. Even as the last strength of her body was expelled and she collapsed in a heap, losing conciousness.

The large demon watched the woman's progress with great interest. The crystal he had given her was exceptionally difficult to break. Even his prized demonic apprentices, had struggled to even dent that crystal after years of study. Her progress was, by far, remarkable.

Hulking over to her unconcious form, the demon pulled from within its robes a vial of glowing yellow liquid. As gently as he could, the demon lifted the woman's head and poured the potion's contents into her mouth.

A moment later, her piercing blue orbs flickered open, her strength, both magical and physical, replenished.

"Wake. It is time now."

The demon spell caster stood on its feet once more, and weaved its massive arms in spell casting. Chanting the words of power.

Despite the uneven surface of the dark ground on which they two figures stood, a large glowing purple rune-circle appeared on the ground. The woman knew what that specific circle was used for from her studies.

"Step onto the rune and chant with me. You know the words."

She did as she was told, and stepped onto the glowing rune, beginning the words of power. Dark green smoke sirled around her as the demon and woman chanted. It swirled infront of the woman, condensing and taking shape.

The Felhound emerged from the dark smoke, growling at the two summoners.

"Quickly. Bind it to you."

The woman nodded and from within her robes produced a long, curved dagger. She sliced a long slash along the length of her left forearm. She chanted as the red blood seeped from the wound. The Felhound growing rigid with each word that was spoken.

Blood that had accumulated on the dark earthen ground slithered like a serpentine creature towards the Felhound. Upon contact, the blood pierced the rigid hide like tiny spears. Seeping into the demon-hound itself.

After a short quivering from the demon, the Felhound gave off another growl, until it quieted and padded over to the woman who it was now bound to.

The woman ran her fingers delicately over the leathery hide of her Felhound.

Her first demon under her command. Indeed, her progress was remarkable.

* * *

The massive figure grunted as the black warhammer whipped back around for another attack. Tight and powerful muscles managed to yank a shield infront of the flying head of the hammer. Both fighting figures panted with exhaustion.

"You fight good, for a pink skin,"

The orc grunted in orcish. His human opponent stood panting with his adversary. Within the last six months, he had learned orcish in order to communicate with his sparring partners.

"You're holding back."

Lethendis responded. This comment caused the orc to mash its teeth together in anger.

"You may be good, human, but don't be so arrogant as to think I wouldn't crush the life from you if I was able."

The orc spat at the Death Knight and threw his axe and shield to the ground. Marching away as it fumed. Lethendis guessed that he'd never come to understand orcs. At least they made better companions than the Dragonspawn. The Knight shook his head after thinking of the ill-tempered and silent guardsmen.

After months of training constantly for war, Lethendis was stuck pondering the purpose of it all. It was obvious the legions of the Spire were readying themselves for battle. But with whom?

The Black Drake, Luracifron, had confronted the Death Knight little over the course of his stay. But the short conversations held no depth or meaning to them. Only to inforce the face that the knight was ineed stuck here for a long, long time.

His stay with the orcs was a difficult one, but it was a life style Lethendis had grown to like. The work he was ordered to preform took his mind off things, at least.

But after hours and hours of mock-combat, left the young Dark Knight craving actual battle. As if he had been inflicted with the bloodlust that ran through the veins of his orcish companions. Maybe that was exactly waht the dragons wanted.

Still panting and wiping the sweat from his forehead from the earlier sparring match, Lethendis occupied himself with packing up the armor and equipment scattered around the small cave-like room.

At least he started to, until he was interrupted by a streak of darkness that split the air next to him like an invisable sword.

Aerekath's thin form slipped out of the dimensional gateway, brushing off his midnight-blue robes, while wearing an annoyed expression. He coughed.

"The Master requests an audience with you, my dear Lethendis."

The death knight figured it was something similar to that. The High Elf rarely came to the orcish quarter without something important to drive his motives.

After stepping through the streak of blackness, the two of them were then teleported to the huge cavern that housed the tremendous black dragon.

The ancient voice was there to greet both of them.

"Ah.. Lethendis. The time to put our might to use, is coming. And soon..."

* * *

A flicker of candle light reflected off the dark green skin, stretched tightly over the muscled arms. The orc poured over the tome it held in its massive hands. The glowing demonic runes that lined the pages gave away the thing's origin. But few could translate such texts. A streak of blackness appeared next to the orc, but so indulged in the tome that he didn't even notice.

Hearing the familiar grumbling over dirty robes and meaningless tasks, Morgall lifted his head from the text and looked at the High Elf's entrance.

"I honestly don't understand why I'm sent as a messenger for that little puppet. Tsk."

Morgall grinned and nodded att he truth in the elf's words. Someone such of his power should not be reduced to an errand boy. The High Elf seated himself beside the orc, the large desk holding many scrolls and tomes.

"Tsk.. and going to the orcish quarter.. I don't know how your people can live in such filth. No offense, of course, my dear friend."

Morgall chuckled, responding in his deep voice.

"Non taken, my friend. I cannot understand that myself, either."

Aerekath produced from his robes a long and battered scroll which he unrolled.

"What of the tome? You are the best of either of us with deciphering the magical demonic language. Is it still discussing this odd dimension?"

Morgall nodded to his elven partner, having been intrigued by the information recorded in the demonic text.

"What's written within this book is very.. odd. Tell me again, how you stumbled across this?"

The elf took a moment to reflect on the incident. Grinning while he did so.

"Some Draenei travelers ended up here after spending time in some demonic abyss. Attempting to "purify" the lot of them. Those certain holy fanatics, you know the ones I mean."

The orc grinned a gruesome smile and nodded. Aerekath continued.

"Unfortunately I was in the company of some of my former Blood Elf companions at the time, carrying out a mission from Illidan himself. We were not pleased with having been discovered. After the Draenei travelers were.. disposed of, I pocketted that tome since figuring it must be of some value. My blood elf companions were too busy covering the mess of their handy work to have noticed my actions."

"I see."

"Well? What of the contents?"

Morgall paused, pondering what he had just recently translated.

"It seems that whatever realm this belonged to, time was measured in a much different manner than our own. For instance, a day in our own world ends up lasting months or more, in theirs."

"Indeed that is interesting.. anything else?"

"Actually, yes. And somewhat humorous, as well. It tells of the demons encountering some 'fair skinned humanoid spell casters of shadow magic, wearing insignias of a golden lion'.. I can only assume that some Stormwind human warlocks managed to open a gate to that world. When, up arrival, they were captured and tested by the demons. Some were even dissected during their experiments."

The High Elf grimmaced at the orc's description of what had happened to the unfortunate humans.

"Ignorant fools. They should know better than to go off tramping through demon-infested worlds."

Morgall looked annoyed, but he nodded in agreement.

"Indeed. It seems they're too obsessed with sticking their noses into things where they do not belong. They did the same with Outland, if you remember."

Aerekath nodded somberly, realizing he had erred. Morgall was still touchy about his ancestors being plucked from their home world and used as demonic puppets. Then again, who wouldn't be? But a curious thought entered the elf's mind at that moment.

"But tell me, if the humans entered that world, assuming it was some Stormwind Warlocks, wouldn't they have been forced to leave an active portal open, due to the dangers of creating one within a foreign realm?"

Morgall nodded once again.

"Indeed. An extremely dangerous aspect as well. However, the demons have recorded searching for such a portal, but nothing has been found, from any means of searching."

"Well, I suppose that means we're safe from demonic invasion for the time being. I suggest we attempt to find this portal to keep our world safe. We don't want anything clashing with the Master's plans, after all."

"Agreed. When shall we venture into Stormwind, my Elven friend?"

Aerekath chuckled, matching the sound with a wicked grin.

"In good time, my friend. In good time."


	3. Distortion

**_Lethendis' Story - Part III: Distortion_**

**_

* * *

_**

"As you are most likely well aware, our forces prepare for war."

A child could have figured that out. Lethendis stood motionless before the Black Dragon, arms folded behind him.

"Yet you do not know whom we test ourselves to fight. I believe you're ready to be informed of our course of action."

The dragon raised its large taloned claw, clicking his claw, a shimmering map appeared before the two beings. It raised a claw-point at an area of Kalimdor.

"Azshara. Our Blue Flight cousins have taken the liberty to reside there and practice their magics. Rebuilding their strength. Unfortunately, they also have found burried within the ground of that ancient land, a large amount of Arcane Crystals."

Lethendis' eyes gave off a green pulse, realizing the dragon's motives.

"You seek to bettwe equip your brother's legions with these.. arcane crystals? You'll want Arcanite forged from them, correct?"

"You are extremely close in your realizations yet not quite there. The goblins my brother have employed have discovered a way to make remarkably indestructable material. Elementium."

Luracifron paused as the floating image of the mape changed shape to show a window looking down on many, many goblins at work.

"Arcanite is needed to craft this elementium, so much that we do not currently have enough to start production. But the Blue Flight does."

For a brief moment, the human almost grinned at the dragon's words. They would decimate an already weak branch of dragons to further themselves. Their actions reminded him of humans.

"And your forces simply aren't strong enough to erradicate your cousins?"

The drake seemed to grin, if a dragon was capable of such an action.

"While their numbers are small, their powers are great, human. My brother does not merely wish to toss his forces to the wolves with even a small chance of failure. We will be well prepared once the assault has begun."

Lethendis nodded, understanding the wisdom of the dragon's words.

"If you find yourself capable, I will have you lead the orcs. It has been my understanding that you have learned the language relatively quick these past months."

The Death Knight scoffed.

"I am no orc warlord. They do not respect a human within their ranks, nor will they ever follow one."

"But you seem to be confused, my dear Knight. These orcs are not some foolish rag-tag clan. They will up hold my brother's wishes no matter what they might be."

Again, the Death Knight nodded.

"When are we to leave for Azshara? And through what means?"

"Aerekath will be kind enough to produce a portal to Azshara, alieviating much travel time. We will spring our attack by the end of this season. I'd suggest you prepare yourself."

The end of this season.. that left only two months for preparation, the dark knight thought to himself. There was still much to be done.

Lethendis bowed to the dragon, stepping back through the streak-like portal the High Elf had left for his departure.

The Death Knight was still unsure if he had adapted to the new life style that threatened to overwhelm him. Especially being cut off from the Lich King like he was.

Indeed, there was still much to do.

* * *

She stood motionless with arms ourstretched, numerous little infernal imps clinging to her arms. Her form was devoid of any clothing, only a blood red cloth drapped over her figure. The little demons worked around her body, pinching and sewing the cloth into a magnificant robe.

The glowing rune-thread that the imps used to stitch the robes slightly burned her skin as it brushed along, until it was pulled and sewn into the fabric. Her hulking Demon Mentor watched the work with black eyes filled with interest.

"These robes will serve you well in your Planar journey."

The woman nodded to her instructor, uncomfortable with the demons crawling over her. She gritted her teeth as she spoke to her master.

"When will these filthy creatures be finished?"

The demon grinned a hideous smile at the woman.

"These protections are necessary for traveling. Despite your power that has grown over the years, your frail human body would not survive without protection."

She turned her ice crystal eyes downward away from the demon, still uncomfortable with being touched by the demonic creatures. Sighing, she dully watched the little imps' progress.

Hours later, after standing for long lengths of time with arms out stretched, she finally shook the pesky imps away when the last stitch was made. Flowing blood-red robes scascaded around her in silky waves. The edges of the sleaves were embroidered with black clothing. Glowing yellow runes were sewn along the black cuffs.

Another little imp bounced over to her, holding a dark spell book in its clutches. It was followed by a similar demon, holding a jagged sword of demoic craftsmanship. The metal of the sword appeared as if it was drenched in blood.

Attaching the tome to a chain that was lached to her waist, she finished by sheathing her jagged blade, then turning to find her Demon master watching her.

"The gate still exists. However, it will close once you travel back. You will never be able to return here ever again."

She stared at the earthen floor, but held her head up, human eyes piercing those of demonic origin.

"You need not fear for me. But I have stayed here much too long.. I am required in my home world."

The demon watched her and nodded, the woman he had taught everything he knew to, and more.

"I will put my talents to good use."

Both of them were silent as they walked towards the gate to another world, her home world that she had so long been absent from. Finally, after so many years, she would return.

"Farewell.. teacher."

Bowing to the demon who most human wizards would have spent years seeking such knowledge, she turned to the bubbling portal. It held her interest for a moment, before she shook out her long, black hair.

Taking a deep breath, she stepped through the portal, once again.

* * *

War drums made the earth shake. An Orcish commander at the head of each division of soldiers would cry out a battle shout. The orcs within the ranks would answer their commanding officer's cry with one of their own.

Dragonspawn, clad in both heavy plated armor or crimson robes, depending on what they specialized in, were lined up behind the orcs. The fodder. But that fact did not enter their minds. They were there, they existed for their lord, the Master of the Spire.

Infront of the chanting orc ranks stood Lethendis. A great black spiked maul strapped to his back, and clad in gleaming black armor adorned with skulls, crossed his arms over his chest and listed to the rhythms. He had been in battles before, but something about this coming fight sent fire scorching along his nerves.

Two dark figures worked infront of the gathered force, tracing the right runes on the ground and chanting dark arcane magicks. Morgall and Aerekath began to open the gate that would take their master's army to Azshara.

Within the space of the rune-circle, a black spark was seen. It was followed by many more until the space above the runes was filled with millions of black sparks, creating a nether gate. The armies of Blackrock quieted with the portal being opened. Once it was fully erected, the High Elf caster spoke loudly over the masses.

"My lord! The portal is ready for entry!"

The reaction was an ancient voice echoing from the back of the huge cavern that housed the army. Luracifron spoke the commanding words to fuel his brother's force.

"Most excellent. Now, we march. Flames, death, and destruction shall only remain in our wake. Onward."

The entire army errupted into cheers, even the ever silent dragonspawn hissed in response to their lord's actions. The orcs began their gutteral chanting anew.

Hundreds of booted and clawed feet began the march towards the crackling portal, but Lethendis was confronted by a heavily scarred orc warrior as the march started.

"The battle awaits, little pink skin. Are you afraid?"

Lethendis considered ignoring the rude orc, but thought better of it.

"I have nothing to fear from any battle. Follow my orders and neither will you."

The scarred orc slapped Lethendis on his armored shoulder and chuckled. The orce returned to his place in the ranks and went back to the orcish battle chant.

As Lethendis marched to the portal, his voice joined the chanting of the orcs.

Flames, death, and destruction. In a way, the Death Knight figured he might be doing the Lich King's will after all, in the path he now walked. He only had to see where that road led him.

* * *

Trails of forest green hair whipped behind the rider in the breeze. The thundering echo of leathery, beating wings filled the long pointed ears.

"What was it that the Blue Flight needed to speak with you about?"

The night elf tried to shout over the wind and heavy beating of wings. He was about to repeat himself when the creature beneath him rumbled its response. Despite the deep and ancient voice, it held a feminine tone to it.

"We won't know until we get there and find out. Be patient, my little friend."

Valihel sighed. He always hated long trips when not knowing where his scaled companion intended to go. Despite the thrill of wind rushing through his hair, and the freeness of the sky, that didn't prevent the night elf from grumbling.

Jolted from the seat of the dragon's back as the great creature descended from cloud-leve, his golden eyes adjusted to see a faint orange-ish hued tree line in the distance.

"So the Blue Flight has taken up residence in Azshara, then?"

The red dragon nodded, even if it was difficult to tell while in flight.

"That is the way it would seem. They have told us that they discovered a strong magical source here, and thought ot would be the best place to raise their young."

"Ahhh, I see. But what is your visit about?"

"You'll find out soon enough."

"Gah! Meena, you love to torture me, don't you?"

Even though the elf couldn't see it, the dragon grinned at the common name which her rider referred to her as. Meenastrasza had to admit she did enjoy teasing her companion.

Sinking farther down to the earth, the red dragon flew above the auburn colored trees until her keen reptilian eyes saw the glimmering blue lake which the Blue Flight had requested a meeting at.

Flapping her wings rapidly to slow her descent, she landed with a thump, drowing more grumbles from her elven companion.

Valihel looked around at the glimmering lake, a magical layer of ice covering the surface.

"Didn't you say the Blue Flight was supposed to be here?" The elf asked curiously.

However, he was interrupted by a deep voice which sent shivers through his spine. Even Meena shook slightly.

"Do not always trust in your worldly sight, Night Elf."

A blue flicker infront of them appeared, followed by the huge blue dragon, nearly twice the size of Meena. Glowing blue crystals jutted out from points of his scaley hide.

"Ah, Azuregos. I apologize that Vaelestrasz could not come, he has his claws full with other matters."

"Other Matters?"

"The Black Flight has been strangely quiet as of late. Our Queen has requested that he look into it. He has asked me to come in his stead."

Azuregos bowed respectively to the much younger and smaller red dragon before him.

"I am glad you could come, nonetheless. We are still hoping to keep our existance in this place secret. That Night Elf will keep his tongue from wagging?"

Meenastrasza grinned a toothy smile.

"I trust him as I would my own kin, dear Azuregos. He shall keep silent, won't you, Valihel?"

The elf, tiny in comparison to the massive dragons, sitted himself on one of Meena's huge scaled claws.

"Er.. nope. No words from these lips."

The blue dragon's attention rested on the elf for just another moment before returning its gaze back to his red counter-part.

"I requested the Red Flight's attention here, to further discuss why the Blue Flight has chosen this area to inhabit."

Meena nodded her massive head.

"Indeed, it is strange to us as to why the blue dragons have left the frozen grounds of Winterspring for a warmer climate."

"We've.. discovered interesting findings here."

The blue dragon glanced at the night elf before he continued.

"It may be because of the past Night Elven civilization, but we've discovered an extremely large supply of Arcane Crystals forming here."

Meena's eyes widened in realization.

"I believe you can see why we set ourselves here. If some of the lesser races would get their hands on this supply, it could be disasterous. Even the Magi would be dangerous with these."

Azuregos shook his head, deep in thought.

"It is odd that you bring up the Black Flight. What information has your Brother discovered thus far?"

"It would seem that the Elusive Onyxia has evaded all attempts to locate her. We believe that she has hid herself away to build up the might of the Black Flight once again."

Both dragons grimmaced, while the night elf was quite lost. He was not familiar with the dealings of the dragon flights.

"And the.. other?"

The red wyrm sighed.

"He's.. retreated into hiding as well. We believe he's building up his forces.. but we don't know much apart from that."

Grimmly, the blue dragon nodded.

"That is.. unfortunate. We are greatly trying to keep our existance secret from the Blacks. If He is indeed building his ranks, a supply of crystals within his clutches would be extremely dangerous."

Valihel tugged on one of Meena's scales like a little child bothering its mother. Meena looked down at him curiously.

"Who are you talking about?"

"Shush, you."

"Yes, ma'am."

Azuregos, meanwhile, watched the scene with an amused expression, a deep chuckle errupting from within him.

"Come. You must be tired from your journey. Our Flight will be more than happy to tend to your needs."

* * *

The dark night of was cloudy, giving the sky an inky appearance. Lethendis' gaze was drawnin to it. Even in this far away place, it still reminded the Death Knight of the lands of decaying Lordaeron in the clutches of the Lich King.

The orcs were silent now. They had arrived in the strange land of Azshara when dusk was being sprinkled over the land. Even Lord Luracifron took an effort to quiet his massive and thundering footsteps as the army slowly slithered through the forest terrain like a serpent.

It was so dark out that even the stars were veiled.

The Death Knight looked at the great black dragon, seeing the High Elf and Orc Warlock marching with the great reptile. Falling back from his position at the from of the army, he walked in stride with the High Elf, who, remarkably, was grumbling about getting mud on his robes.

"How long until we reach the blue dragons?" Lethendis whispered to the elf, which shook him from his cursing. He cleared his throat.

"Our sources have told us that they will be located by a frozen lake to the west of the shoreline. We should be approaching there soon."

Luracifron, having picked up on their conversation, let a hissing answer escape his maw.

"We will have to move quickly into an attack as soon as we find the wyrms. They will surely detect us with their strong magics. Aerekath, Morgall, you must be quick with your portal once the attack is initiated.

Both High Elf and Orc nodded.

Lethendis watched the exchange curiously. The Arcane Crystals must indeed be important for sending of such a force in order to fetch them.

It was impossible to tell how long they marched, with the moon being safely hidden away, as if it sensed the coming battle. Yet, the moon held little effect in what would come to pass.

Lethendis had returned to the front ranks after his short conversation with Luracifron. He motioned to two scouts in the front ranks. They came over to him, and he gave out the instructions as quietly as he could.

"You two move on ahead, quickly and quietly. We're nearing a magical lake and need to be aware of any hidden sentries. Be wary of the Blue Dragon spell casters. Go now."

"Yes-lord. We hear and obey."

A moment later, the two bulky orcish figures vanished into the night. They had to be getting closer. It wouldn't be long now.

The Knight's thoughts couldn't've held more truth as a magical shard of ice felw out of the trees and hit the ranks of orcs. The bolt was followed by a dragon roar, a warning cry. The cry, however, ended in a gurgle, the scouts must've found the unfortunate dragonspawn.

But it was too late.

More dragonkin, both spawn and true dragons poured our from the forest. The Orcish ranks reacted with its keen battle training, striking torches, they lit trees afire to serve as their light. The war drums were already in beat.

As with training with the orcs, Lethendis fel the familiar sensation creeping within him. The Bloodlust threatened to overtake him. He spotted a female dragonspawn tossing out frost bolts at his force. Yanking the spiked mace from its holder on his back, he rushed at the spell caster.

The female's eyes were closed as it casted its spell, the scaled arms weaving in the cast. It didn't see the Death Knight's spiked mace as the heaf of it bit into scaley flesh. The cry it managed to screech out was silenced with its skull being crushed.

Behind Lethendis waas another cry, yet as the Death Knight turned, he saw an armored dragonspawn being dragged down and cut up by three orcs. All around him echoed of flames, death, and destruction.

Lethendis grinned wickedly in the fire-tinged forest, seeking more dragonkin to fell.

* * *

Draconic cries filled the night air as Valihel was jolted out of sleep.He heared the thundering footsteps coming towards him, which thankfully turned out to be Meena.

"The Black Flight! They're attacking the Blues! We must assist them!"

The night elf was lost for words, but he grabbed his glowing red gem and weapons as he quickly leaped onto Meena's back. Once in the air, he tossed the magical red gem above his head which bursted into flames. A crown of fire hovered above the night elf's head. His golden hued eyes changed to the color of flames, that matched the crown.

The two of them flew only a short while until they saw the outskirts of the lake bathed in flames. Screams echoing from below.

"Valihel, see if you can strike any from here!"

Meena's voice was hoarse since she had to shout over the roar of the battle below, but Valihel didn't need anymore encouragement. He was already notching an arrow into his bow.

Below, in the burning forests an orc raised its axe to cleave a blue dragonspawn was stopped in mid-swing as it noticed the arrow protruding from its chest. But from the orc that fell, another three seemed to rise up in its place.

"There's.. too many..!"

Meenastrasza wasn't paying attention, she had already breathed in a magical intake of air. The Night Elf knew what was coming.

The sky was lit up for an instant as the Red exhaled a fiery breath. The flames seemed to swim over the sea of orcs, engulfing many of their numbers. For a moment, burning flesh overwhelmed all sense of smell, but it was dismissed as more orcs recovered from the attack.

Within the ranks of blacks and orcs, Valihel saw a human Knight, shouting in orcish and pointing towards Meena and himself. The Night Elf was swifter than the orcish archers, however, as he sent an arrow flying towards the Knight in dark armor.

Meena jerked upward after the shot was fired, spiriling into the air. Even in their retreat, a ball of shadow exploded against the red dragon's left wing.

They were falling. Both of them might not survive.

The elven hunter notched more arrows into his bow as he fell to the earth with his mount. Determined to take as many orcs with him as they fell.

* * *

Lethendis pulled the jagged tipped arrow from his shoulder with a snarl and a gush of blood. Snapping the wooden shaft in half, he tossed it to the ground.

"Grutan, get your forces and come with me! How is the Elf's portal coming?"

The orc, who was bleeding in many places growled at the human before regaining its senses.

"Elf have portal up soon. Goblins come take crystals. Orcs crush all that stand in way!" Grutan let a battle cry escape his lips as Lethendis shook his head at the orc.

"Yes. I know what you orcs do. Shut your tusks adn gather your forces. We move. Now."

Lethendis didn't bother to look behind him for the orcs as he marched off to where the red dragon has fallen. But he heard the heavy feet marching behind him, war chants rising into the night.

The Death Knight would make that foolish night elf pay for wounding him. That was, if he wasn't already dead. Lethendis grinned.

The company marched for only a short time before they saw the broken trees, and the prone for of the dragon. Before the Death Knight could focus on the scene any longer, an arrow whistled out next to his head. Striking a surprised orc behind him in the chest.

Lethendis narrowed his eyes at the figure with a bow blutched tightly in its hands.

The dragon still lived, but barely. Its chest was rising and falling heavily, as if each breath it took was painful.

Indeed, her Night Elven rider was looking no better. Mud and leaves dirtied his mail armor, and much of the chain links had been torn and broken. The fiery crown still hovered above his head, but his eyes no longer held the flame-like glow. They were, however, an eerie glowing blood red, filled with a maddness that sent a chill down the Dark Knight's spine.

"Don't.. don't you.. touch her..."

He spat out the words between each breath in broken orcish. Lethendis took note of the orange furr lining the elf's face. This creature was most definately unusual. The Death Knight switched his dialect to Common, which most elves knew.

"Give up now and she will earn an easy death."

Apparently, these were the wrong words to give a feral night elf on the brink of maddness. The long bow in his clutches was dropped as the Night Elf snarled a beast-like roar, his limbs beginning to shake.

"I'll... crush you, you filth..."

The words were almost indistinguishable from growls and snarls, even as the chain armor began to break and pop off the Elf's rapidly expanding body.

Lethendis was locked in place as the transformation took place, as was his orcish companions. Orange fur began to sprout from all along the elf's body as his form got bigger and bigger. At last, when it was finished, the creature glared at the Death Knight with feline eyes, drenched in rage. The muscular limbs supporting massive claws twitched eagerly, as if they were hungry for the blood that was going to be shed.

The humanoid tiger-creature breathed quickly, reading itself for an attack. Thankfully, to whatever Dark God held an interest in the Death Knight, he reacted quickly. But that just barely saved him.

"Attack positions! Take that beast down!"

The orcs screamed out war cries, but it was drowned out by the furious roar of the Tigron as it pounced into the ranks of orcs in a spinning swirl of muscle, teeth, and claws.

The beast managed to grab an orc in front of Lethendis and toss it as easily as one would throw a doll, into its companions. Even after the throw, it exploded into motion, tearing to shreds anything it could reach.

Another orc clutched its stomach to prevent the entrails from leaving it, as another dropped to forest floor, the muscles of the neck having been slashed. Sprays of orc blood showered the air as the Tigron wove through the ranks. If it had sustained any damage at all, it showed no signs of tiring. Inside the depths of his mind, Lethendis knew he was going to die to this beast.

The part of twenty orcs which accompanied Lethendis on the search for the dragon lay dead, or dying. Pieces of orc was seen everywhere, had the Death Knight not seen similar carnage at the hands of the undead, he probably would've vomitted. But he had more pressing matters than thinking of the dead.

Valihel stood across from him, breathing heavily. Every inch of his fur-covered body was coated in blood. The rage drenched eyes narrowed onto the human.

Lethendis raised his psiked mace, which resembled a twig to the huge monster. In a heartbeat, the beast sprinted up to the Knight, and batted away the feeble weapon with a massive claw. It clutched the Death Knight then, in its claws. Constricting the armor he wore.

"You... you pay for all... evil deeds..."

Anything else Valihel said came out as a snarl which threatened to shatter the human's eardrums. Raising a massive claw, it slashed Lethendis across the chest, dark claws shearing through the armor as if it was a thin metal foil. The young Death Knight felt the claws slice through the flesh of his chest.

The Tigron threw the Death Knight to the forest floor with another growl.

Blood spilling from the slashes in his armor, Lethendis could only look at the monster standing over him, as his life began leaking from him. The glowing red eyes burned angrily in the darkness of the night.

"Kill..."

The tiger-beast readied itself for another pounce, the last pounce. Except a crackling green-yellow blast threw the monster from its feet. Eyes burning from the sudden blast of light, it took Lethendis more than a moment until he could see again. There was smoke clearing from the source of the explosion as his eyes finally adjusted.

Shimmering black hair rippled in the night air as it weaved down past the woman's waist, ending in golden tips. Her blood-red silk robes with glowing runes flowed along with her hair, outlining her figure. When she spoke, it was like a dark melody, almost familiar somehow. But where?

"You won't touch him."

The transformed night elf, recovering from the blast jumped back on its feet and growled at the woman.

"He'll... pay..." It growled in its gutteral voice.

"No, he will not."

Without another word, glowing yellow rings shot out of the palm of the woman, shooting at the tigron and latching onto its limbs. Whatever magic that was held within the rings was powerful enough to latch the beast and pin it to the ground. Turning her back on the furred beast, she rested her piercing blue eyes on the fallen Knight. Waving her hand above the Death Knight's wounds, caused the bleeding to stop, yet she knelt down next to him.

"I do not specialize in healing.. mending will take some time, but we must leave this place. I am.. taking you away from here. Can you walk?"

Despite her cold voice, it held a slightly compassionate tone to it. Lethendis gritted his teeth as he struggled to rise, his sickly glowing eyes still on the familiar piercing blue ones of the woman. She, however, stood and began chanting.

Thrusting her hands out she created a shock wave into the air, splitting it as a dark rift appeared. Lethendis was shakily on his feet by that time, wobbling towards the portal. He casted one last look at the Tigron shackled to the ground.

One of the golden loops binding Valihel had shattered, and he was already appearing to claw off the others. The woman must've noticed as well, for she quickly urged the Knight through the portal.

"Quickly. We haven't much time."

She took his arm and helped his battered form as they both walked through the portal, which sealed itself once both were gone. Once they vanished, the golden rings binding Valihel disappeared.

The fury that possessed him faded from his body as it shifted back to its natural state. His eyes, losing their blood-red color. Curling up against Meenastrasza's still, thankfully, breathing form, he collapsed in an exhausted heep.

* * *

Roughly a mile from the carnage of orcs near the red dragon's fall, the Black Flight continued their push against their blue cousins.

The orcs and spawn managed to plow their way through the magic wielding blue dragons to the ice filled lake. They formed a path, orcs and spawn fighting in two seperate lines, facing away from each other and in the proccess, forming a little path between the two fronts.

In between the fighting, in the semi-safeness of the path, little green skinned goblins moved to and from the lake, hauling sacks of precious crystals as they went.

Overseeing the entire process of transportation and battle since his general went off to find the fallen red, Luracifron grinned at the proccess they were making. In no time, they would have exported so many crystals to their sanctuary in Blackrock. Then, the goblin smiths and engineers could finally start designing the elementium. Soon, the lake would be drained of its acanium supply.

Luracifron indulged in the thoughts, even as a frost blast struck him.

"You cur! It was foolish to come here for your wretched brother, you will pay for your foolish actions!"

The voice rumbled in the ancient hissings of the Draconic language. Luracifron whipped his massive body around to face the attacker.

Azuregos, the crystals growing along his hide pulsed with energy, almost knocking the black dragon down, stared at the younger wyrm, the icy eyes brimming with hatred.

Before the black dragon could even respond to the other, it was struck as razore sharp talons sliced his maw, drawing a shriek from Luracifron. But the black dragon was no stranger to pain. As with most of the black flight, he too was afflicted with the maddness that once drove the powerful Deathwing when he had enslaved Alexestrasza during the second war. The drake recovered quickly from the blue's attack.

"Your flight is no match for ours, fool! You will fall, along with your brethren. Only the ashes will remain to speak of your past existance."

The words hissed from the sliced maw when the dragon spoke. Despite the brave words, Azuregos was much older than Nefarion's brother, and both physically and magically powerful.

Luracifron then did what he had done in any other dangerous situation, he inhaled a deep breath, intending to bring forth the molten breath to burn his foe.

Yet, at the point where he was about to exhale, Azuregos reacted quicker. Bolting forward, the blue dragon clamped its two talons onto the other dragon's maw, as the black's molten-lava breath was forced back down the throat of the wyrm, burning and melting away at the beast from the inside. Luracifron thrashed viciously as the substance was forced back down, setting his insides aflame.

It didn't last long until the evil dragon stopped moving, vile smelling black smoke seeping from its nostrils and cracks of the mouth. Azuregos let the dead husk of the dragon drop to the forest floor with a crash. He whispered to the dragon's body, so quietly that only he and the dead could hear.

"Such is the price of curiosity."

A short while away, the little goblins were scampering over the corpses of both orcs and blue or black dragonkin. They hauled their load on their backs, the precius arcane crystal, back to the portal which would lead them home to the Spire.

In the silence of the early morning, Azuregos sensed the loss of magic within the lak, and the loss of life from his dead kin, scattered throughout the forest.

Raising his head, Azuregos unleashed a shriek of despair that shook the roots of Kalimdor.

* * *

A chill was what woke him, even in the afternoon sun. Beams of light finding its way through the leaves of the trees overhead. The breeze drifted over the bare skin of his torso, as he noticed his armor was off. Sending his hand over his chest, he felt the four thin, ropey scars along his chest where the tigron had shredded through his armor.

Lethendis sat up with some difficulty, taking in the sight around him.

White trees dotted the green landscape, golden orange leaves clinging to the branches. Lethendis wandered over the area, the beauty and life was breathtaking, even for a Death Knight.

"We're in the norther area above Quel'thalas. The area untouched by the corrupting talons of the Lich King."

Sickly green eyes focused on the speaker, as the woman stepped out from nothingness, black hair rippling in waves behind her as she walked. His eyes followed her every step, somewhat suspiciously.

"How long have I been asleep?"

"Roughly two days once we arrived here."

Her accent to the Common language was like nothin he had ever heard before. Still, her voice sounded familiar, but he couldn't quite place how. Except his curiosity overwhelmed all other thoughts.

"Who are you? Why did you save me?"

The strange woman who was rumaging through her own belongings looked up at the Death Knight with her unusual piercing blue eyes. Her long black hair was cascading around her kneeling form over one of her bags. The tips of her black hair were almost a glowing gold color. She wore an expression of surprise, almost hurt, as she looked at him. It quickly reverted back to a cold, glowing expression.

"Is that how you show your thanks? By questioning those who save you?"

Lethendis matched her cold expression with one of his own. He spoke through clenched teeth.

"I have reason to suspect anyone who involves themself with me. What is your business with me? Why did you bring me here?"

She ignored him and continued to search through one of her bags. Finally finding whatever she was looking for, she pulled from within the pouch a long and curved dagger. Rising to her feet, she glared at Lethendis.

Realizing what her intent must be, the unarmored Death Knight looked for his weapon which was no where to be found. In his current weakened state, he would make easy prey, even to a magic user with a knife.

Still looking at Lethendis with her eerie blue eyes, she began to chant in a language which he had never before heard. Even though he was not trained thoroughly in the use of magic, he knew the typical and common words of power used in most spells. What the woman chanted, he couldn't begin to understand. It sent a chilld down his spine as he watched her.

Dark purple light radiated out from the woman as she chanted. When it got to a point as to where the dark glowing power was too much to watch, she raised her dagger.

Bringing it down, she sliced open her arm, causing a spray of red blood to shower the green grass.

Where the blood landed, it began to hiss and steam, as if it possessed some acidic property. Out of the smoke rising from the bubbling blood, walked a sleek hound-like creature. The tenticles which it used to absorb magic pulsed eagerly, looking for a meal to devour.

A felhound.

The woman knelt down beside the demon and whispered to it in the same magical language she used during the summoning. Whatever it was she told the hound, it acknowledged her before sprinting off into the forest. She sheathed her dagger in a small loop along her crimson robes.

Lethendis watched her, even once the summoning ritual was complete. He didn't know whether to fear for his life, or be thankful. The woman who had rescued him was clearly someone of great power. But who?

"That.. thing.. is under your control?"

She responded without looking at him.

"It is."

The words lacked emotion, even as she tied a piece of cloth around her still bleeding arm, rolling the silky blood-red cloth down over the bandage. Yet, as she leaned over her wounded arm, a small chain fell out from beneath the silky folds of her robes. Lethendis recognized the pendant around her neck instantly.

His mother's necklace, the necklace he had given to the little girl. This woman now had it.

Whatever her reason for aquiring it, didn't matter. Anger ignited within the Death Knight as he crunched his fists together.

The strange woman looked up when she heard the discharges of small, black bols of lightning errupting from the air surrounding the dark knight. In each little electrical bold, the blackness within matched the depths of Lethendis' glowing eyes.

She said nothing.

Without a weapon, the Death Knight surged the anger he felt into a dark glowing ball of shadow. A moment after forming it, Lethendis threw the dark mass at the woman, watching with satisfaction as it split through the air.

Except that satisfied expression was absorbed along with the bolt of shadow energy as the felhound leaped out from the trees, sucking in the magic with its pulsing tenticles. Lethendis gritted his teeth at the troublesome demon. The woman, however, gave Lethendis a bored expression as she stood on her feet.

"You'd be wise not to do that again."

Sweeping her arms in a graceful arc, a great wind stole the Knight from his feet, as his back slammed into a tree. On contact, he heard the distinct sound of ribs cracking. A moment longer, conciousness flown from him like a frightened bird.

Dismissing her felhound, the woman walked gently over to the crumpled for of the Knight. She knewlt down before him, placing her hand on his cheek, running her finger tips along the side of his face.

A glistening silver tear slid down the woman's face.


	4. Author's Notes

Author's Notes!

Yay?

Whew. I kinda uploaded everything onto here in one day after much stress of recovering my password after forgetting it. Doh. Anyways, onto the story details.

This story is primarily based in the world of, go figure, World of Warcraft; taking place in the time between the end of Warcraft III: The Frozen Throne and the time in World of Warcraft (present). Furthermore, I'm trying to link everything in Lethendis' journey as closely as I can to Warcraft Lore and what is going on in WoW.

For instance, the link of the Scourge in the plague lands, Blackwing Lair, and (soon to come) Naxxramas! ...Oops. Did I say Naxxramas? Silly me. While I am leaving out The Molten Core, I can't really find a good reason to have a Death Knight delve deep underground to fight some crazy firelords. Maybe I will in the future, but for now, it's not too pressing.

For months I've pretty much been updating this story as I wrote it during math class on my Guild forums, when I thought It'd be better to take it to a large scale in order to get more reviews. Whether those be positive or negative, I'd like to get some feedback. And while school is out now, I do plan on writting a bit, despite WoW sucking my soul deeper into its hungering.. hungry thing.

With more raids springing up (Raid is currently at Chromaggus in BWL. Entirely new raid who's never been to BWL before and this is our.. 5th week in BWL? Oh, and we only raid one day. Mucho hot loots? Yes please!) And having switched over to my Paladin from my Hunter, I have much raiding that will take place. Furthermore, once Naxxramas does come out, that'll probably suck me in too. Not to mention I still need to grind AD rep some more...

Either way, if anyone would be so kind as to leave some feedback or contact me Ingame (Server: Argent Dawn, Characters: Lethendis or Valihel) That'd be darn spiffy. I'd like to think this story is coming along nicely from my ideas bubbling in my mind, but I could be wrong . And I think that's been enough babbling.

/authornotes: off


End file.
